Imagine
by DrMarten
Summary: It was tough for C.C. getting to her accomplice close enough to restore his memories. It was tough for Lelouch getting back to the groove of being a commander. Conversely, it wasn't so difficult resuming their life together. Apart from this one dream, that is. Oneshot.


Setting: When C.C. restored Lelouch's memories and they resumed cohabitation.

* * *

It was an exhausting day. It took a lot out of Lelouch to once again use his mind in creating brilliant strategies for battle. That full year of living his fake life dulled him out it seems. In the heat of the moment, coming up with tactics and barking out orders felt like the most natural thing in the world to him. Even felt like he could keep it up until the last of the Britannian forces were finished off.

But now that the battle's over, all he felt was weariness. There's a headache and a ringing in his ears, even some muscle pains here and there (albeit God knows he would be nowhere near physical combat). He walked and breathed as though he were carrying a heavy rock on his shoulders. He was so tired that it barely registered how C.C. was already taking her clothes off, opting instead for his dress shirt and climbing on to bed.

The slight sound the bedsprings made and the rustling of sheets beckoned him. _Come, rest_ it seemed to say. Fortunately or unfortunately (he couldn't really decide), he was all too drained to give a damn about getting into bed with the witch.

_It isn't like we haven't slept together before_.

He rid himself of his school uniform and lazily put on a white cotton shirt and black pajama bottoms. He frowned a bit seeing how C.C. positioned herself in the middle of the bed when she could have easily just taken one side and left the other open for him. "Still so selfish," he grumbled beneath his breath.

But then he noticed her arms loose around Cheese-kun, her soft breathing and the even rise and fall of her chest. Her elegant cat eyes that were closed popped opened; she was looking straight at him, as if she knew he was watching her. He found himself holding her gaze, then somehow, for some reason, the ringing in his ear softened. His tensed muscled relaxed and the damn headache was slowly fading.

His heart thumped and he broke their eye contact immediately. Blaming it on the fatigue, he simply slid under the covers and lay his body down. She moved aside, giving him a bigger space on the bed, and turned towards him. He was wary for the briefest of moments then immediately took up the area she generously vacated. Shifting his head to face her, he met her ageless golden eyes with his amethyst ones.

"You're playing nice tonight, witch," he observed.

"Maybe I missed you," she answered. "Or maybe I just prefer you over others as a roommate."

He smirked. "I suppose Kallen wouldn't let you at her card?"

"No, she would not," C.C. said, glaring slightly. "In any case, I don't want to talk about her."

He hummed in response and stretched out an arm over her head. The woman must have taken it as an invitation to cuddle because she began snuggling up to him. Oddly enough, Lelouch didn't shy away from the contact and draped his arm around her shoulders. It was a particularly cold night; he figured the heat would be nice.

And that… and that he… well, he missed her. Her scent, her warmth, her intolerable yet calming presence. Even though he had no memory of her during the time they were apart. It was strange. He held her against him anyway.

"Lelouch…"

"Let's not talk at all for now, C.C. Let's just go to sleep," he said with eyes closed.

She looked up from her spot on his chest and sighed. "Such a weird boy."

Neither of them noticed the faint glow of her Code as her face fit perfectly against his neck and her palm flat over his heart. She drifted off to dreamland with him not long after.

* * *

Lelouch woke up mildly confounded to find C.C. sleeping on top of him. Sighing, he gently tried to pry her limbs away to no avail. "Get up, witch."

No budge.

"School starts in a while. We need to get ready."

"Mmm. Five more minutes," she mumbled and tightened her arms around him.

He sighed and rubbed his temples but indulged her like always. They stayed like that a while until Sayoko knocked on his door. "Master Lelouch, you seem to have missed your alarm." He didn't. He disabled it when he decided to allow C.C. to continue sleeping. "Will you be skipping school today?"

"No, I'll be out soon. Please assist Nunnally for now. Thank you, Sayoko."

"Right away, Master."

Lelouch shook his companion awake but C.C. didn't seem to have any plans on getting up, or at least letting him get up. "Hey, we really need to get moving now," he said as soon the maid's footsteps were not to be heard.

"C.C." Still no response. He wound his arms around her waist and exhaled in frustration. That's when she lifted herself off, hands on either side of his torso, legs still entangled with his.

She eyed him accusatorily. "Is this your move, Mr. Vice President? Feeling up a girl while she's asleep?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he scoffed and took the opportunity to rise from the bed. "I don't want Nunnally to think we've been doing indecent things. Run to the guest room and come out from there when you join us for breakfast."

"Please. I doubt your little sister would have any qualms about me being here. In fact," C.C. continued while gathering her uniform from his closet, "she told me it would make her extremely happy if we got married soon and provided her with little nieces and nephews."

Lelouch choked on the water he was drinking, face and ears seemingly ablaze. He narrowed his eyes at her as soon as he could compose himself. "What did you tell her?" he demanded.

"Nothing. She's quite perceptive you know," the girl responded airily. "Goodbye, lover. I'll see you in the kitchen." She left his room but not before blowing him a teasing kiss.

*~.~.~*

Over the breakfast table, Nunnally was more than happy to hear her beloved big brother and his girlfriend's banter. She was pleasantly surprised that the woman she considered a big sister was at their place so early. _Your brother promised to cook me breakfast, Nunnally. Isn't he such a dear?_ She couldn't make out the words she'd heard Lelouch mutter but nonetheless she heard pots clattering and pretty soon the scrumptious smell of breakfast filled the room.

"You should use a fork with that. But I suppose witches wouldn't know about table etiquette."

"Nii-sama!" Nunnally instantly chided. "That's no way to speak to your girlfriend!" The girl understood their language and is aware that such exchanges are only veiled coquetry. But she loved joining in on it, she couldn't help herself. They are two of the most important people in her life after all.

"You're sweet, Nunnally. I wish your brother were more like you," C.C. commented. "Did your mother not love him?"

"Why, you—" Lelouch was cut off by the way his sister's brows knitted together. "Fine. I'm sorry, C.C.," he droned.

The witch only regarded him with a sigh. "What would I do without you, Nunnally? I might have already left him for another man if it weren't for you."

The innocent girl smiled brightly. "Don't worry, C.C.-san. I'll always be here to set him straight. So don't run off on him, okay?"

"If you say so," C.C. replied with a smile of her own.

Nunnally may not have been able to see it, but she felt it. C.C.-san's smiles felt like sunshine and sea breeze. She loved basking in it. And though he'd rather die than admit it, Lelouch would agree.

*~.~.~*

"Really, Lelouch, you don't need to walk me to class. This is just being clingy," C.C. teased as they both waved at Euphy who was already in her seat.

"Shut up." He handed her her bag and books. "Is this all? Didn't you forget Physics the last time?"

"I don't have Physics today," she replied with a look. "And for the record, I only forgot it because you stuffed it in your locker instead of mine."

"The book was mine from last year and old habits die hard," he countered. "Anyways, I have to leave now."

"Have a good one, warlock. If you skip P.E. again, I'll tell on you."

"Witch." And he turned around to go.

C.C. watched his retreating back only for him to glance over his shoulder, throw her a grin, and wait for her to return it before really leaving. She heard Euphy's familiar _Good morning, C.C.! _and turned to her friend but not without willing the warmth in her face to go away.

*~.~.~*

Lelouch jolted slightly when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and looked to his right.

"What a cute beau you are, Lelouch. I'm so proud!" Suzaku exclaimed. "I feel like I've taught you something."

"Please stop." Lelouch massaged his shoulder while they resumed walking to their own classroom. His best friend really didn't hold back with that "pat" on his back. "Why are you down here anyway?"

"I walked Euphy to class myself," the brown-haired boy explained. "But you one-upped me though. I wasn't carrying her stuff."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and groaned. "C.C. insisted I do it as a form of exercise. Really, she's just finding ways to cater to her laziness."

Suzaku watched his best friend as they continued down the path, reminiscing how Lelouch was before C.C. came into their lives. It wasn't even a year ago when Lelouch was the most serious 17-year-old he knew. Sure, he gambled and skipped P.E., but he always made sure to be responsible in all other aspects of his life. _I have to set a good example for Nunnally. For her, I want to be the best person_. He'd been like that since they were kids.

Then _the witch_, as Lelouch called her, appeared and suddenly but seamlessly became a permanent fixture in their world. In Lelouch's especially. The way she teased out things they didn't know could exist in him, it was kind of like magic. Who knew there was a lightness in him? A humor? A certain kind of manliness, even? Speaking of which—

Suzaku opened the door to their classroom and asked, "Hey, Lelouch, do you remember when that old suitor of C.C.'s came here and bothered her?"

"That Mao guy? What about him?" Lelouch asked, setting his bag down and taking his seat.

"Nothing, I just thought that was also very gallant of you to defend her and all," Suzaku praised.

"Can we stop talking about this already? Did you even do your Calculus homework?"

"Ah, no. I didn't. Could I copy yours?" Suzaku took that diversion bait easily.

Lelouch snorted at this. "You've been teasing me since we saw each other and now you're asking for a favor?"

Suzaku smiled sheepishly. "Can't a guy just be glad for his best friend?"

*~.~.~*

"You guys are really making a habit of this cuddling thing, aren't you?" Euphemia inquired all too happily.

C.C. shushed her. "Not so loud. Lelouch will have a heart attack if anyone hears what you just said."

Euphy linked her arm through C.C.'s and skipped her way through the gates of Ashford Academy. "I'm just saying it's really cute. I love it when Suzaku puts his arms around me."

"You do?"

"Mm-hmm. Makes me feel safe and whatnot."

"I guess that makes sense. Suzaku is quite lean and muscular. I, on the other hand, get mangled in between your cousin's bones," C.C. said, sending the other girl to a fit of laughter.

Their eyes followed a sniggering to the left and saw the boys they were just talking about. The sniggering one being Suzaku with Lelouch standing beside him scowling at her.

"You're too mean to him, C.C.," Suzaku said walking over to Euphy. Lelouch simply huffed.

"It's okay," the girl replied coolly. "I wouldn't enjoy being with him if he isn't the way he is." She turned to Lelouch. "You know that, don't you?"

The boy had turned beet red and could only manage a _We're going now_ in response. He then practically dragged C.C. away from the couple who was just as shocked at the witch's proclamation.

*~.~.~*

"What was that about, you psycho skeleton?" C.C. asked as soon as they reached his residence.

Said psycho skeleton ignored the quip. "You were making Euphy and Suzaku very uncomfortable."

The girl sighed tiredly, knowing that she would not get a proper response from him, and simply took off her shoes and school jacket. The night continued on. It was thoroughly filled with teasing and banter over study session and dinner, entertaining everyone in the household before they all retired for the night.

Lelouch was only mildly surprised that C.C. headed to his room. "Are you staying over again?" he inquired gently.

"I stayed quite late, didn't I," she responded. "Oh, well. I could go to my place if you're so uncomfortable." She looked at him expecting an answer. However, her dear warlock only returned her stare quietly.

"…"

A knowing smile graced her lips and she stalked off to his closet. She took one of his dress shirts and headed to the shower; he quickly put on his sleepwear.

Lelouch was grateful that she understood him as much she does. He would probably die choking on cheesy or sensual words if she demanded them from him. But she didn't, and it warmed his heart. So he smiled at his luck. Unluckily for him though, she caught it and goaded him on it.

"What made you so happy, boya?" she said with her signature smirk.

"Nothing you should be concerned about," he replied as he lay on the bed.

"Won't you sleep on the floor? It's what a gentleman would do." She poked him with a toe. He merely swatted it away and turned to the side to block his vision from her exquisite legs.

"What's the point when you're only going to make me come up when you get cold."

"Touché." And she climbed on to bed with him, his arms coiling around her as soon as she lay beside him. She tucked her face on the crook of his neck, breathing and basking in the moment.

They were silent for a while and then, "Do you really feel mangled when I do this?"

"I decided I've taken a liking to it." A pause. "Makes me feel treasured," she said simply. "Good night, warlock."

He smiled against the crown of her head before closing his eyes. "Good night, witch."

* * *

C.C. woke up to a start. The brand on her forehead glowed and it was hot. She pressed a palm against it as she got up and sat by the window, the burning sensation quickly subsiding as soon as she was fully awake. But now, what she had to deal with was a persistent confusion. _What was that… hallucination?_

Since when did a witch a like her develop a heart to dream of such things? There's no denying the invisible string pulling her and Lelouch together, but she wouldn't say it was love or romance or anything of the sort. She knew she very well couldn't. After all, she only had total awareness of what she wanted out of their little arrangement.

No. She'd suppress these ghastly emotions and crush them before it got in the way of both their plans.

_But what if they—_

All thoughts were dismissed in an instant when she heard him groan. Her head whipped from the view of the rising sun back to the bed where he lay (where both of them lay). He was hugging, or rather strangling, Cheese-kun and making these mumbling noises, his brows in a furrow. She moved toward him and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ssshhh..."

He gripped her wrist, an unmistakable intensity present in his now open eyes. "You were gone," he let out in a tight whisper. She almost winced.

"I'm here." There was an even, reassuring tone in the way she said it, and he was grateful.

"… Did you... did you dream as well?"

"Yes. I suspect our subconscious were streaming through the World of C.," C.C. informed him.

"Together?"

"It would seem so."

"I see," he sighed. "I think I felt a hot stinging on my neck just now. Was that you?"

She pointed at her forehead. "Yes, sorry for the discomfort."

As soon as he let go of her, she went back to her spot by the window, Cheese-kun in tow this time, and continued to observe the sunrise with a far off look in her eyes. From where he lay on the bed though, Lelouch's eyes never left her.

So they dreamed together. The World of C led them to a strange one. A cruel imagination of a world that could never be. Maybe in a parallel universe, they could be like that, live that life of easy smiles, butterflies-inducing teases, with normal friends, and _Nunnally so happy_. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to hope that that parallel universe did exist. At least, somewhere, they didn't have to worry about the rest of the world going to chaos. They could simply just be. Together. Content.

Something inside him ached.

He ignored it. Until such time that he reached his goals, he would continue to ignore it. He'd simply appreciate resuming Black Knights operations knowing her aid is at his side.

He walked over to his witch and offered a hand. She looked up at it then his eyes, amethyst and gold locking in meaningful scrutiny.

"Come on. We have yet to destroy Britannia."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi! Thanks for clicking on my story and making it this far. I'm so grateful for your time. 3 Some notes that are probably useless:

1\. Corny as it may be, I was inspired Ariana Grande's "imagine". I'd always thought Lelouch and C.C., on some level, imagined a world like the one they dreamed about and it breaks my heart that they both know they can't have that. #angst

2\. In the dream world, Lelouch and Suzaku are a year older than C.C. and Euphy.

3\. It was deliberate that Lelouch never confirms nor denies their romantic relationship.

4.I know it's a bit OOC but I think in such a world, they would behave a little differently.

Let me know what you think by reviewing! Thank youuu xoxo


End file.
